


No More Nightmares

by RecklessSerenade67



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Cute Kids, Emmerdale - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Nightmares, Pillow Talk, Vanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessSerenade67/pseuds/RecklessSerenade67
Summary: "I used to have bad dreams too."One-shot.





	No More Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little cute Vanity family one shot. Anything to help us through this drought we're currently experiencing.

Vanessa wasn't asleep, lightly tracing her fingertips in circles across her girlfriend's exposed stomach, she rested her head softly on Charity's shoulder, smiling when the barmaid subconsciously snaked her arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Vanessa loved moments like this, she especially loved the moments previous to this too, when her body writhed underneath the other woman's, Charity pretty much worshipping every inch of her since they called it a night way over an hour ago now. Once the barmaid had finished her shift behind the bar, they had successfully got both boys settled into bed and their focus was solely on them, something it hadn't been lately. Everything had been too manic but tonight they had managed to claw some of it back.

 

With Charity's soft snores filtering around the bedroom, Vanessa couldn't help but smile to herself. She'd told her girlfriend on many previous occasions that she snored most nights, something Charity completely flat out denied of course but it was a noise the shorter blonde welcomed as it meant them spending the entire night together. It meant Charity hadn't rushed off afterwards, something Vanessa had just accepted in the beginning, something she silently hoped would change whilst she held no real expectations for it to. It did change though, things had changed a lot since those moments.

 

Hearing tiny footsteps in the hallway, Vanessa opened her eyes and glanced towards the doorway, it creaking open after a couple of seconds. With the light filtering through from the landing, she spotted Johnny come into view, silent tears on his face as he clutched his teddy tight to his body. He hadn't experienced one of his bad dreams for weeks, the last one still quite fresh in Vanessa's mind. It had taken a long time for him to settle again that night and, given that he wasn't in his own bed and in his own room back at Tug Ghyll, Vanessa feared tonight might be the same and the last thing she wanted was to wake the rest of the household up.

 

"Hey my little darling," the blonde cooed softly, tossing back the sheets before she swirled her legs out, suddenly grateful that she chose to slip on her girlfriend's t-shirt after their earlier activities. Crossing the room, she crouched down to Johnny's eye level. "Did you have a bad dream?"

 

"There was...a monster...and..."

 

"Shhh, it's alright," swiping her thumb across her son's cheek, she caught his tears and pulled him tight into a hug, her heart swelling as Johnny held on a little tighter than usual. "I'm right here sweetheart and you've got ted with you,"

 

"I... I was scared," 

 

"I know darlin', it's all ok now I promise. Is Moses awake too?"

 

"No, still sleeping," he mumbled, turning his head towards the bedroom he had just crept out of.

 

"Of course he is. Moses is like his Mummy, he'll sleep through most things,"

 

"Oi, I heard that," Charity warned, her playful toned voice filling the room. She'd heard little footsteps padding quietly into the entrance of the bedroom just as sleep was about to take over her and actually thought it was going to be Moses. Sitting up, she reached out in search for some clothes to shove on quickly underneath the covers before stretching over to flick on the little lamp by her side of the bed. "Everything alright?"

 

"He's had a little nightmare,"

 

"Oh babe,"

 

"He'll be fine, I'll lay through there with him though, otherwise he'll never go back down and I don't want to risk waking Chas or Paddy,"

 

"Don't worry about that, call it practice for when their little one gets here,"

 

"Even so, I'd rather not be scowled at over breakfast if Paddy hasn't had enough of his beauty sleep,"

 

"Forget Paddy, this is my home more than it's his,"

 

"Charity,"

 

"Ness, I'm serious. It's fine. Hey Johnnybobs, why don't you jump in here next to me, yeah?" Charity interrupted, offering without a seconds thought, throwing back the duvet and surprising Vanessa totally. She wasn't expecting that.

 

"What about Mummy?" He asked, adorably still clutching at his bear as he took tiny little steps towards the edge of the bed. "Where will she go?"

 

"There's enough room for Mummy too," she explained, catching Vanessa's eye and the blatant look of complete adoration spread all over her face. Charity had caught that look more than a few times and had never once stopped to question it, the flutter in her stomach still as apparent as it was the first time Vanessa looked at her with such a stare.

 

With a little help from Vanessa, Johnny managed to clamber up onto the bed, crawling across into the middle before he collapsed down on his side, his head resting on the pillow that was previously occupied by his Mother.

 

"There we go, how's that?" Charity asked, tucking in the little lad as Vanessa carefully climbed back into bed, dropping a gentle kiss on her son's forehead. "No bad monsters will get you in here, I promise,"

 

"Really?"

 

"Really,"

 

"But... How can you promise?"

 

"Well," Charity had barely started, her hand moving across in search of her girlfriend's which she found and gripped onto, their fingers slotting together like it was the most natural thing in the world. Johnny was gazing up at her still, awaiting some sort of explanation about the monsters and how they wouldn't be returning. "I used to have bad dreams too,"

 

"But... You're big like Mummy and my Mummy doesn't get bad dreams,"

 

"Well, that's the thing you see," pausing, she made a point of locking eyes with the other woman, the briefest signs of a smile appearing on the corners of her mouth as she continued on. "Your Mummy, she's quite good at chasing all the bad monsters away. In fact, she's the very best at it,"

 

"Really?" He asked, looking between Charity and his Mum. "Did she chase the bad ones away from you?" "She did," "And You don't have bad dreams anymore?"

 

"Only sometimes but they never happen when your Mummy is here with me," she could see Vanessa's eyes glistening and gently squeezed their fingers together, urging her girlfriend not to properly cry especially not in front of Johnny who seemed a lot more settled than he was ten minutes previously. "So listen eh, in the morning when it's time to wake up, we'll look around this whole house and make sure the monsters are gone forever, alright?"

 

"Ok," he nodded, rubbing at his tired eyes, staying quiet afterwards for only a couple of seconds. "Then can we go to the big park?"

 

"I don't see why not,"

 

"And get ice-cream and can you push me high on the swings?"

 

"Right my little soldier," Vanessa interrupted, smirking as Charity giggled. Dropping a single gentle kiss on Johnny's forehead, the blonde made double sure his bear was comfortably close knowing he rarely ever settled without it. "It's time to try and get back to sleep now, ok? I love you sweetheart,"

 

"Love you Mummy," he mumbled, mid yawn. "Night Chatty,"

 

"Goodnight little man,"

 

Within ten short minutes, Johnny was completely flat out and asleep, much to Vanessa's relief. Slipping out of bed, she returned after a quick visit to the bathroom, Charity still half sitting up on her side of the bed, the lamp still lightly illuminating the room.

 

"Thank you," she whispered, carefully slipping herself back between the sheets, being extra careful not to disturb the sleeping toddler. "You're so good with him,"

 

"You don't have to sound so surprised babe, I do have kids of my own,"

 

"No... I don't mean.."

 

"It's ok. Moses used to have bad dreams, I'd always let him jump in here with me," she explained, stroking her fingers through Johnny's hair lightly before lifting her gaze back to her girlfriend. "He isn't a wriggler like him, is he?"

 

"Not really. I think that will be him for the night. He will probably wake up ridiculously early though, especially now you've agreed to the park and ice cream. He's got you wrapped around his little finger,"

 

"Like his Mother then," Charity couldn't resist, a smirk forming on her lips.

 

"It's not my fault you've gone all soft on me Charity Dingle,"

 

"Soft?" She scoffed, still smirking, knowing how true that statement from Vanessa had become. Never in a million years did she ever think she'd soften in a relationship but that's exactly what had happened.

 

"Uh huh. Don't worry though, I won't tell anyone," still whispering, she paused thoughtfully for a moment, running her finger along her girlfriend's cheek, Charity closing her eyes contently. "Charity?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"What you said, about the bad dreams, did you mean it?"

 

"You've seen them bab,"

 

"No I mean, about not having them when you're with me," she explained softly. "Is it true?"

 

"Yeah," her voice croaked in that moment, more than she would have liked. Swallowing down the lump in her throat, she continued, her gaze never flickering since her eyes opened again. "Things are just different when you're here, I feel... Well, I feel safe and I dunno, it just doesn't happen anymore,"

 

"I like being here," Vanessa admitted, chewing her lip for a moment, her heart rate suddenly quickening as she felt the words on the tip of her tongue. 

 

"I feel like there's a but coming on,"

 

"Yeah, there is a little bit,"

 

"So, come on," Charity eyed suspiciously.

 

"You could always move in with me," the words left her lips hurriedly. "Well, Moses and Noah too. I mean, all of you. I know it's a massive step and everything and I know you don't do commitment and big gestures but,"

 

"Ness,"

 

"I've wanted to ask you for ages but things kept happening and it always seemed like the wrong time then I didn't want to scare you off or anything. I mean, I saw what the whole girlfriend thing done to you and I didn't want to risk that again,"

 

"Ness," Charity repeated again, this time leaning across a sleeping Johnny to pull her girlfriend into the softest of kisses, silencing her perfectly. "God, you don't half ramble on when you get going,"

 

"Sorry," she apologised, her cheeks falling a deeper shade of pink after realising that she had went into full in rant mode with no signs of slowing down until she felt the familiar feeling of her girlfriend's lips on hers.

 

"You really want the boys and me crashing into your house, turning it upside down?"

 

"I want my home to be yours too," Vanessa confessed with certainty in her tone. She was pretty sure she hadn't ever wanted anything more. "I want to know that I can go to bed every night and have this amazing, wonderful, sexy woman waiting on me,"

 

"Smooth babe,"

 

"I mean it," leaning forward, the blonde gently left a ghosting kiss on the tip of her girlfriend's nose. "I hate the nights we can't spend together and, after what you've said tonight, I know you do too,"

 

"I do love waking up with you," she admitted, fingers loosely entwining again just like before. 

 

"So, is that a yes?"

 

"That's a yes," Charity confirmed, a full beam smile lighting up her facial features in the most perfect way. Propping herself up properly onto her elbow, she immediately closed the gap between herself and the blonde, engaging in a soft slow kiss.

 

"Mummy?" Moses tired croaky voice suddenly filtered from the doorway, both woman springing apart in surprise. Just like Johnny before, Moses stood himself just inside the bedroom and just like Johnny before, he was clutching his own cuddle toy tight against his body, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes.

 

"Hey Moz, what you doing up?"

 

"I heard Johnny cry and now he's not in bed,"

 

"No darlin', he isn't. He had a little bad dream, so he's having a little sleepover in here,"

 

"Is he ok?"

 

"He's fine sweetheart," Vanessa replied gently.

 

"Can I sleep here too?" Moses asked, coming further into the bedroom, closer to the edge of the bed from Vanessa's side. He peered up best he could, noting how Johnny was now sound asleep in the middle of the bed. "Please Mummy just tonight,"

 

"Oh go on then," Charity agreed, Vanessa immediately helping the little lad up on the bed, snuggling himself down between the blonde and a fast asleep Johnny. As soon as he settled, he hugged his cuddle toy tight and let his obvious tiredness take over. Most nights the barmaid spent with Vanessa, there was absolutely nothing between them as they slept close together, wrapped up in each other lovingly but tonight there was suddenly two sleeping toddlers restricting them to either side of the bed. "They can't be apart for more than two minutes, can they?"

 

"I guess not," Vanessa whispered with a gentle grin. "It's sweet though,"

 

"Hmm. If Noah is next, I draw the line babe," she joked, Vanessa giggling. "I'm almost on the floor as it is with these two,"


End file.
